


Date Night

by Ralkana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, One Shot, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP winning Person B a giant teddy bear from a carnival game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Inspired by [ this Imagine Your OTP prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/48282947825/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-winning-person-b-a) (which I shamefully used as the summary *g*), and first posted [here on tumblr](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/48298810123/earthseed-fic-ralkana-msraven929).

 

Phil's face was perfectly calm as he took aim and fired, eyes narrowing so briefly it was only a twitch as his shot went slightly off-center, hitting the edge of the star in the middle of the target. It still counted, but Phil was clearly unhappy with the result.

He carefully examined his weapon, brow furrowing just slightly as he looked up at the targets once more, and Clint watched happily, tossing another handful of popcorn in his mouth and grinning at his husband's complete and utter concentration. It was rare that he got to see Phil shoot when no one was shooting back and they weren't running for their lives, and it was quite a sight. A pleasant tingle shivered its way down Clint's spine as he thought of how it always felt to have all that calm and unshakeable attention focused solely on him.

With a fluid rapidity that made the attendant flinch, Phil lifted the weapon and fired five shots, nailing the rest of the targets exactly dead center. Clint laughed at the pinched, irritated look on the attendant's face as a bell rang and lights flashed. The corner of Phil's lip curved minutely into a smile before it smoothed into the customary mild expression he wore in public.

"The big prize for our winner!" the attendant called out unhappily, teeth gleaming in more of a grimace than a smile. Phil raised an eyebrow at Clint, who tossed his empty popcorn bag in the trash barrel and pointed at the two-foot-high purple elephant hanging from a hook at the top of the booth.

"Of course," Phil muttered, and Clint laughed and bumped his shoulder against his husband's as he made grabby hands for the toy.

He stared at the ridiculous grin on its cheaply manufactured face, plastic eyes open wide and framed by black felt eyelashes at least an inch long.

"I'm gonna call him Jasper," Clint decided, turning the elephant so Phil could get a better view. "Looks like Sitwell, don't you think?"

Phil snorted and rolled his eyes as he handed the attendant his weapon and nodded his thanks. "We done here?"

"Unless you want to go for that one," Clint said, gesturing at the red, white, and blue bear in a suspiciously familiar cowl tucked in the corner of the booth. Phil glared disdainfully at it, and Clint laughed again and -- elephant in hand -- stepped away from the bright halo of light surrounding the game booth.

Phil fell into step beside him as they walked along the midway. It was late, almost closing time, and the carnival was nearly deserted. Clint could hear the muted but familiar sounds of the nightly breakdown routine, but they brought only a pleasant sense of nostalgia, and he suspected that was because of the man walking beside him -- a constant and welcome reminder that every moment of his strange and often painful life had brought him closer to this one.

"Where the hell are you going to put that thing?" Phil groused, and Clint turned wide, surprised eyes on him.

"Well, I don't know, Phil! We _might_ have to move one of your fifteen limited edition Captain America action figures to make room for him!" he said in exaggerated shock, grinning as Phil scowled, lips pursing in what was definitely a pout. It was such a change from the completely unflappable and ruthlessly competent Agent Coulson who'd won him the elephant that it was nearly impossible to believe they were the same man.

Remembering Phil’s perfect marksmanship made him shiver once more.

"That was really hot, by the way, boss," he murmured, and Phil glanced at him in inquiry. "Love to watch you like that, and I hardly ever get to. Love to watch you calculate, compensate for the blinding lights and the inferior weapon and the inferior ammo, love the focus in your eyes, the way your body moves..."

He trailed off with a sigh. "I'd show you just _how_ hot, but we're still on the midway."

Phil glanced at his watch with a swift twist of his wrist, quickening his pace. "Wow. Look at that. It's gotten so late. Time to go home, Barton."

Clint buried his grin in cheap purple fur and hurried to catch up.

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt says _teddy bear_ , but Clint wanted an elephant. *g*
> 
> YOU GUYS. Kimmy made [awesome art](http://kimmydolldoodles.tumblr.com/post/49818565622/have-you-guys-read-date-night-by-ralkana-if-you) for this story. Look at Phil and Clint and Jasper! Thank you so much!


End file.
